


In Order to Threaten

by Verabird



Category: Rudolf - Wildhorn/Murphy/Huang/Knighton
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Power Play, Rope Bondage, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verabird/pseuds/Verabird
Summary: Graf Taaffe teaches Rudolf a short lesson.





	In Order to Threaten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firestorm717](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm717/gifts).



Rudolf stirred beneath his touch, chest rising and falling at a gentle pace, the calm before the storm. He looked peaceful. Even as Taaffe secured the ropes to his wrists and ankles Rudolf’s face was one of innocuous pleasantness. Taaffe smiled to himself and took a seat opposite the bed to wait. It did not take long. Rudolf attempted to turn to his side, his body alerted him to the difficulties of such an action, and soon he was blinking awake. 

The confused expression on his face was most enticing. The bleary eyes and parted mouth that rested on a visage of puzzlement, it made Taaffe’s heart skip a beat and he nudged his thigh with his hand. 

“What--? What is--?”

“Good morning your highness,” Taaffe said with a very proper smile, his teeth white as he bared them all. “I trust you slept well.”

Rudolf tugged at the ropes binding his wrists, checking the give, twisting his hands experimentally. Through this he discovered that the knots were tight and well-tied. His expression passed from confusion to fear in the space of a few seconds. 

“I’m not quite sure I-...”

“Shhh, save your breath.” Taaffe rose from his chair with a feline quality and strode across the room towards the bed. He sat down on the end, looking up at Rudolf who in turn strained his neck to look back at Taaffe. “I wish to remind you of a few things, that is all, I assure you it won’t take long.”

Taaffe placed a hand on Rudolf’s thigh and stroked absently for a few moments before squeezing and sliding it up towards his crotch. Rudolf jerked, gaining a little traction, but ultimately was held by the bonds. 

“I am not your plaything Taaffe.”

“Of course not.” Taaffe smirked, his thumb rubbing insistently against the cloth of Rudolf’s bedclothes. “Not at all.” 

He palmed Rudolf’s cock through the thin material, squeezed gently and felt it harden beneath his touch. Rudolf flung his head back on the pillow in a mixture of frustration and disdain. He let out a slight groan then renewed his struggles at the ropes. They had already begun to chafe, they were coarse and rough, not dissimilar to the ones used to tether horses to metal hoops. They didn’t sit well with the smooth nature of his royal skin. 

“Calm yourself,” Taaffe said firmly. “This will only take a moment.”

Rudolf let his body relax again against the sheets. The muscles in his shoulders had already begun to ache so he allowed himself a little rest, reassuring himself that he would renew his struggles as soon as he had the strength. Meanwhile Taaffe had leaned forward further, his face inches from the thin material that covered him. Rudolf could feel warm breath scatter across his thighs and he shivered at the unnerving sensation. Taaffe pressed his face to Rudolf’s crotch, mouthing his cock through the cloth, he could feel it hardening beneath his mouth. He smiled to himself. 

“Taaffe stop this or I will call for a guard.” Rudolf’s voice was tight and strained. 

“No you won’t.” Taaffe lifted his head to speak these words and slid a hand between Rudolf’s waistband, he pulled carefully at the material, exposing the prince’s thighs and half-hard cock. Upon freeing it Taaffe took the opportunity to press his lips to Rudolf’s bare length and slide his mouth up towards the head. 

Rudolf strained at the ropes, pulling hard on the ones fastened at his ankles. His hips arched at the motion yet Taaffe’s handiwork was still strong so he collapsed back onto the bed.

“Taaffe--”

“Shhhh.” Taaffe dug his nails into the pale skin of Rudolf’s thigh and squeezed hard. Rudolf’s lips parted suddenly and he let out a groan, a noise he wished he’d managed to restrain as Taaffe caught his eye and smiled. “I can help you,” Taaffe said in his smooth tongue. “I can grant you pleasure.”

He leaned down and took Rudolf’s length in his mouth, running his tongue over the head and messily spreading precome across his lips. He held Rudolf in his mouth for a few moments, hot and intense, before leaning further forward and taking the whole of his length in his throat. One of Taaffe’s hands stroked up Rudolf’s thigh and gripped his hip with a sudden strength. Despite the ropes holding him Rudolf found himself instinctively thrusting into that warm mouth that encompassed him fully. 

Just as Rudolf tilted his hips up with a small moan Taaffe pulled away. He flicked heavily lidded eyes up towards Rudolf and smiled. Precome was smeared obscenely across his mouth and cheeks, but he didn’t lift a hand to wipe it away, instead he let his tongue run across his lips as he licked away what he could reach. 

“Of course my prince, I can also grant you pain.” White teeth bared again, Taaffe leaned forward and licked the entire way up Rudolf’s length from base to tip then slid his mouth down. This time he allowed his teeth to scrape ever so gently along the sensitive skin. 

Rudolf twitched and renewed his struggles with the rope. Taaffe could feel his thighs tensing in fear beneath his hand so he pressed his teeth into the skin just a little more. He was far from breaking skin, but the sensitive and flushed nature of Rudolf’s cock amplified every sensation. Taaffe bent lower so that Rudolf’s length was brushing the back of his throat, but he barely made a noise in response. He picked up his pace, moving the heat of his mouth over Rudolf’s cock with wet friction and speed. He felt Rudolf quiver beneath him and then heard a small cry come from the back of his throat and shortly after the prince was spilling into his mouth.

Taaffe waited patiently until Rudolf was finished and then swallowed everything. He flashed a glance up at Rudolf and smiled before withdrawing a handkerchief from his inner pocket and wiping it over his mouth. He rose, brushed down the lapels of his suit, and then moved to the bedpost where he untied just one of Rudolf’s hands. The man would be able to free himself now. 

“Pleasure or pain, I am capable of bestowing both. Remember that.” He moved to the door where he turned the key to unlock it and rested his hand on the doorknob. Rudolf stared back at him, a thin sheen of sweat covered his brow and he licked his lips. 

“Are you threatening me?”

“Oh no,” Taaffe said, licking his own lips in a predatory fashion as he turned from the room. “I never threaten.”


End file.
